


just let me adore you

by eddie_writes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxious Richie Tozier, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Confusion, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Minor Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Rated T for Trashmouth, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie Tozier's Trashmouth, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris is So Done, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_writes/pseuds/eddie_writes
Summary: The guilt that her words sent spiralling into Richie's chest was enough that he gasped and his eyes welled up with tears. He'd hurried away without another word.Now he was here, just outside the apartment that he shared with Eddie, wondering how he was going to tell his best friend that they were now husbands.-(In which Richie accidentally tells his friends that he's married to Eddie, but really they're only best friends and have both been just quietly pining for years.)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've never posted on here before, and I've never posted a Reddie fic anywhere, but I've written about 26 of them in the notes in my phone, so I'm going to start posting them. 
> 
> Fun fact: I've been calling this the "fake marriage reddie au" for about a month now. 
> 
> The official title is a lyric from Adore You by Harry Styles, which is pure perfection.

Bill asked if he had a date to the premiere of his new film and as per usual, Richie's big fucking mouth was too fast for his dumbass brain. 

"Yeah, of course I do," he snorted, only half paying attention to the current conversation. His mind was on Eddie, at home sick because he'd drank too much the night before, mostly at Richie's prodding. Then again, Richie himself had drank two whole bottles on his own and done a number of shots, and he wasn't complaining.

"Really?" Beverly said, raising an eyebrow at her best friend. They were all best friends really, but the occasional smoke break as children had brought Bev and Richie together in a way the others didn't understand. "Who is it?"

And again, without thinking, Richie casually said, "My husband, duh." And this wasn't like the other times he made jokes. This time, Richie was worrying about Eddie and thinking of leaving soon to bring him soup and watch movies with him, and he wasn't even thinking. Not about joking or about what he'd just said. 

By the time he realized his words, the group had been staring at him for minutes, gaping, blinking hard at the thought of Richie Tozier, married, having a husband, and none of the other Losers knowing about it until now. 

"What the fuck?" That was Stan, giving Richie a hard, confused look. His lip was curved in a way that told Richie just how upset he really was at not finding out about Richie's so-called husband sooner. 

And then Richie realized that he'd just said he had a husband. His stomach turned violently. He gave a weak chuckle as the color drained from his face. 

"Uh." He said. For once he didn't know what to say. Trashmouth Tozier was rendered speechless at his own word vomit. That was a fucking first. 

Somewhere deep in his head, Richie knew he could have turned this into a joke, played it off like nothing, but his rising pulse told him it was too late now.

"You're married!?" came from Mike, mouth half turned up in a smile. One glance at Bill's eyebrows drawn so close together had Richie's heart stuttering. 

"Surprise?" His voice sounded faint, even to his own ears. Fuck, he'd really done it this time. 

His eyes flickered to Ben beside him, his hand tightly linked with Beverly's. The newly engaged couple were sporting matching looks of surprise and confusion. Underneath it all, Bev's eyes held barely-masked concern. 

"Are you actually being serious?" He couldn't tell who said it. His thoughts were racing and the thud of his heart was so loud in his ears. 

This was his out. He could just laugh and say, "Tricked ya!" and tell them how silly they looked, staring at him in shock, but Richie's mental abort mission hadn't fully taken off yet. 

When he opened his mouth, all that came out was a weak, "Would I joke about that?" 

Nobody said anything for a long second. Richie held his breath, thinking of Eddie's anxiety excercises to help calm him down. This wouldn't be a big deal. The Losers would get over it quickly, probably forget all about this by the evening. 

As he thought that, everyone abruptly started talking at once. He couldn't tell who was saying what but it all spun in his head like a hurricane.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You didn't even tell us you had a boyfriend!"

"When did this happen?"

"Who the fuck did you marry, Trashmouth?"

"Does Eddie know?"

The last one was a punch in the gut. Eddie. Fuck, why couldn't Richie just think before he opened his mouth?

"Are you guys done?" He yelled over the noise. "I need a minute, fuck."

They stared at him with a worrying array of emotions on their faces. Stan was clearly the most upset about this, if the tightness of his features was anything to go by. Beverly seemed almost happy, if not still confused and a bit worried. Ben was pure confusion. So am I, Richie thought. Bill and Mike were frowing, Bill gnawing on his cheek in the nervous habit he'd learned as a child. 

Richie was distantly aware he was sweating. He shoved his shaking hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and hoped nobody had noticed.

"We were gonna tell you soon," he lied, thinking fast and hoping that his stupid Trashmouth would get him out of this the same way it got him into it. "It's all fairly new and we just... wanted some time to let it, uh, sink in."

"Who's your husband, Rich?" Ben asked sweetly. It shocked him for a second that they didn't even care that he was gay. Richie knew they knew, but he'd never actually addressed it before.

Without thinking - which was Richie's entire problem, if he's being honest - he blurted, "Eddie."

Everyone started talking again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep inside, Richie knew this was a result of his long-standing crush on Eddie. Something about the big brown eyes and their easy banter mixed with the soft moments nobody else got to see made Richie fall endlessly in love with the shorter boy. 
> 
> He didn't regret loving Eddie. He would never regret that, but he did regret this. Husbands? Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of swearing in this chap! It was originally longer but I decided to split it into 2 chapters.

"I fucked up, I fucked up." Richie couldn't stop. He was a ball of nervous energy. Pacing, pulling at his hair, taking his glasses off to rub at his eyes, his face, his mouth. His fucking mouth. He wished he had a zipper on it sometimes. 

"I really fucking did it this time," he muttered, squeezing his hands into fists and barely wincing as his fingernails dug into the skin. 

The others believed him. For some unknown fucking reason, the group's overall consensus had been: "It's about time you two got married, but I wish I was invited to the wedding."

And that had Richie thinking, I wish there even was a wedding. In real life, the Losers would have been invited without question, so he'd had to come up with a really good reason for why they hadn't been invited. "We were drunk when it happened. It was supposed to be a bigger thing but we got drunk and just went and did it, and, yeah."

Richie was drowning in the stress so he quickly explained how Eddie was sick, even though he wasn't really sick, just hungover, and that he needed to bring him soup. 

"You're good for him, Rich," Bev smiled before he left. She pulled him into a hug and whispered, "I'm so happy for you."

The guilt that her words sent spiralling into Richie's chest was enough that he gasped and his eyes welled up with tears. He'd hurried away without another word. 

Now he was here, just outside the apartment that he shared with Eddie, wondering how he was going to tell his best friend that they were now husbands. 

Deep inside, Richie knew this was a result of his long-standing crush on Eddie. Something about the big brown eyes and their easy banter mixed with the soft moments nobody else got to see made Richie fall endlessly in love with the shorter boy. 

He didn't regret loving Eddie. He would never regret that, but he did regret this. Husbands? Really?

This was too far, even for Richie. 

"Rich? You're home already?" Eddie's voice drifted from the couch as Richie stepped inside. 

He sent the smaller man a tight smile, trying not to think of how cute Eddie looked all snuggled up under a blanket. "Hey," he said. "Yeah Eds, I couldn't stand being away from you much longer."

It was a weak joke, one that he hoped Eddie would find convincing, but inside, Richie knew he was deflecting. He did that a lot. 

Unfortunately Eddie could see right through him. "You're shaking," he said. "Everything okay?"

"I should be asking you that," Richie replied, bringing the to-go container of soup to the kitchen. "You were throwing up all morning. Do you think you can keep down some soup?"

Eddie was quiet for a minute too long. "Yeah," he said eventually. 

So Richie poured the soup into a bowl and microwaved it, bringing it over to Eddie. He tried not to think of how domestic it all was, how badly he wanted it to be domestic. 

Fuck, Richie was a mess. 

"How is everyone?" Eddie asked after swallowing two spoonfuls.

Richie sat beside him, his finger twitching uselessly. "Good. Um, not too happy with me right now. Us, actually. I... might have done something stupid."

And Eddie knew that look. He knew that whatever it was, Richie was already beating himself up about it. So he put down the soup and grabbed Richie's shaking hands. 

"What happened?"

It was out of character for them to be this soft with each other in the middle of an afternoon. They both knew that and yet couldn't help it. It was nice. Not that they would ever admit it. 

And Richie started word vomiting, much as he had at lunch with his friends, except now he had to try and explain himself for real and hope it went okay. 

"Bill asked if I was bringing anyone to his new movie premiere and I wasn't really paying attention so I said yes, and they asked who and I said my husband. My husband, Eds! Then Haystack asked who it was and I said it was you."

Richie paused, eyes filling with tears. He couldn't look at Eddie. He didn't want to see the disgust on his face. 

But Eddie stayed quiet, kept holding Richie's hand, so he kept talking.

"I fucking panicked, Eds. I feel so stupid. I could've just joked it off, anything, but I went with it and now Stan's super fucking mad at me, and maybe at you too, and Bev thinks we're actually a thing - she told me she's happy for us! They all said it was about damn time we got married. Fuck, I told them we're married, I'm such an idiot, I-" 

Eddie shoved a hand against Richie's mouth when it looked like the words weren't going to stop coming. He sat in the silence and processed it for a moment. 

Richie Tozier, his best friend and the love of his life, told their friends that they were married. 

"Why'd you pick me?" He said quietly, taking his hand away. "It sounds like you could've said anyone there, but you chose me."

And that was true and it hit so close to home that Richie squeezed his eyes shut and spit out the truth. "Because I wanted it to be you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie gasped, grinned, then smashed his lips awkwardly against Eddie's. The angle was weird and their mouths didn't line up very well, but it was perfect. Richie's heart was pounding again, in a good way this time, and he was almost happy for his stupid mistake. 
> 
> He still wanted some answers though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More swearing and lots of sappy dialogue.

Eddie hummed softly, then smiled. "Okay."

Richie peeked an eye open. "You're not mad?"

"Well, that was a funny way to propose to me, but no, I'm not." Eddie was still smiling, a warm happy feeling in his chest. 

Richie looked about to faint, eyes wide. "You- what?"

Eddie laughed, leaning over and hugging Richie close to him. There was more pressure than usual, probably because of the blanket, but it was so nice and Richie loved it and he loved him and it was so much all at once. 

"So when're we getting married?" Eddie mumbled against Richie's shirt. 

"I haven't even- we haven't... we aren't even dating Eds! What?"

"I don't care about that. We can be husbands and go on dates, you know. We're practically already married anyway."

Now they were married already? What is happening, Richie thought.

"So are we just skipping the proclamations of love, or?"

Eddie laughed, tilting his chin up to meet Richie's eyes. "I thought you already knew that I love you."

Richie blinked. "I... Is this a joke?"

The fond roll of Eddie's eyes was all the answer Richie needed, but hearing him say, "No, asshole," solidified it in his scrambled brain. 

Richie gasped, grinned, then smashed his lips awkwardly against Eddie's. The angle was weird and their mouths didn't line up very well, but it was perfect. Richie's heart was pounding again, in a good way this time, and he was almost happy for his stupid mistake. 

He still wanted some answers though. 

They pulled away with a quiet smack and Eddie started giggling. It was the cutest fucking thing Richie'd ever seen. He said so, earning him a slap on the arm.

Richie rested his forehead against Eddie's and grinned. "You love me?"

"Yeah fuckwad, since I was 12. You really didn't know?"

Richie snorted. Of course confessions of love between them would include the word 'fuckwad'. So romantic.

"I wondered sometimes, but I never wanted to get my hopes up about it. I... Eddie, I love you too. So much. I was so scared of you finding out because I didn't want to mess up our friendship."

Eddie's smile softened and he raised a hand to rest on Richie's cheek. "You'll never have to worry about that," he said, rubbing circles with his thumb. "I've already decided that I'm in this for life."

And obviously he's talking about being with Richie, and Richie's heart just about fucking bursts. 

"I love you so much," he whispered but it comes out as half a sob. The floodgates open then and all of his pent up anxiety from the day comes pouring out. Eddie holds him the entire time, pressing kisses in to the crease of Richie's neck, just because he can. 

Eddie secretly loves this side of Richie. It wasn't necessarily new, but it wasn't one he saw often because Richie liked to keep his emotions locked away in his head, but he loved being able to comfort his friend like this. Honestly, Eddie just really liked being with Richie in any way, but the love confession made him really happy. He felt like he was bursting with joy. 

Once Richie stopped crying and was looking at him with a sheepish smile on his face and red cheeks, Eddie grinned, wiping away the stray tears. "So, are we getting married or what?" He giggled. 

"You were serious about that?" Richie gaped, eyes wide with surprise. 

Eddie nodded. "Yeah. Would I ever joke about that?" His words were a perfect echo of Richie's own from a few hours earlier. He grinned, thinking that if soulmates were real, he'd definitely found his. 

"Well, we have to elope, I suppose. Since I told our friends we already got married," Richie said slowly. "I can't believe you want to get married."

"I've always wanted to get married!" Eddie replied indignantly. 

"To me, I mean. I can't believe you wanna marry me! Are you sure? Like Eds, think about it. You would be stuck with me for the rest of your life!" Richie wasn't sure if he was trying to talk Eddie out of it, convince him not to do this, or if he was talking out of his ass again. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, leaning in to kiss him square on the mouth. "Richie, you dumb fucker, I'm in love with you. I've been dreaming of being with you for years and now that I know you feel the same about me, of course I'm not going to waste any time making it official. Unless... you don't want me like that?"

It was then that Richie realized his mistake. Not his first mistake of the day, but perhaps the one that meant the most to him. "No, no Eds, I want you. Always have, always will. I just don't want you to regret this someday."

"Rich, I doubt I'd ever regret the best decision of my life." Richie's eyes welled up with tears again but he ignored them, smiling and resting his head against Eddie's as Eddie kept talking. "I used to doodle our names together in my school books and wonder who would take who's last name. I still don't know, so I guess we should talk about that, but that isn't my point."

"Fuck, Eds," was all Richie could say before his mouth was on Eddie's and they were making out on their couch, thinking that this was what they'd been missing out on for years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's eyebrows were furrowed and he was biting at his lip in the way he only did when he was thinking really hard. He moved closer to Richie on the bed, turning on his side and tilting his head up to meet his eyes. 
> 
> "You are absolutely wrong Richie Tozier," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short but cute cute cute!

That night, they lay beside each other in bed with their hands intertwined between them.

"I guess I should've known something was up when you, a huge germaphobe, suggested sharing a bedroom with me when we moved in here," Richie said, glancing at Eddie over the top of his laptop.

They were looking up marriage laws in New York, trying to figure out some kind of wedding plans. They'd easily agreed that they wanted a small wedding but they still hadn't talked about last names or places or anything else, really.

Eddie grinned. "I was trying. I thought that maybe your high IQ would help you figure it out, but clearly it didn't."

"Fuck you!" Richie exclaimed, but he was grinning and too, and then the two of them were laughing in their bed over their own stupidity. 

"From now on, no more secrets, okay?" Eddie asked quietly after. "I want us to be able to talk about everything, even the scary things and the bad things. Open communication is key to making any relationship work." He help up his pinky and looked at Richie with his big doe eyes. 

Richie nodded, linking their fingers together. "I guess that means you want me to tell you now that I don't think I'm good enough for you." Why did he say that? Why couldn't his stupid mouth just stop moving for one second? 

He quickly added, "I'm just so messy and loud. You deserve someone who can keep their mouth shut and not tell their friends that they're fucking married when they're not. Someone who's as caring as you are. I'm none of that, Eds. I call you nicknames you hate, annoy you because I think it's fun, I'm always late for things... you should find someone better."

Eddie's eyebrows were furrowed and he was biting at his lip in the way he only did when he was thinking really hard. He moved closer to Richie on the bed, turning on his side and tilting his head up to meet his eyes. 

"You are absolutely wrong Richie Tozier. I've watched you snort milk through your nose and ride your bike into a mud puddle while cursing the teachers for giving you another detention, and that never stopped me from wanting you around. And sure, you're loud and messy and you make mistakes sometimes, but if you think there's someone better for me than you, then you're wrong."

"What about-?" 

"Just shut up, asshole. I'm telling you why I love you. You can talk in a minute." Eddie smiled fondly as Richie's eyes widened. He leaned up to kiss his cheek, then kept talking. 

"I'm going to regret telling you this later but I don't actually hate all the nicknames. Spaghetti is terrible, and so is every variation of it. Eds is kinda cute though. And, um, I like all those stupid quirks of yours. Besides, who else knows you as well I as I do? I understand all your ticks, I know that thing you do with your face when your lying, and the way you sometimes say things just because you're afraid of admitting how you really feel. And more importantly, you know me. You know how to make me smile, how to calm me down, how to clean the kitchen so I don't freak out. Richie, you're perfect for me! Who else could deal with my bullshit?"

"Bill probably could," he replied with a cocky smile, but inside his heart was melting and he was very aware of how hot he suddenly felt. He wondered if his face was flushed. 

Eddie let out a loud laugh. "Yeah right!" He yelled. "Big Bill? I'd ask him to wash the dishes before putting them in the washer and he would be scared off! I'm telling you, you're it for me. No going back now."

They kissed and laughed and continued looking up marriage details, and Richie was the happiest he'd ever felt. Beside him, curled into Richie's chest, Eddie felt the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Were you ever going to tell me?"
> 
> "That I'm sappy? Fuck no."
> 
> Eddie ignore him. "That you love me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's long and I didn't proof read it lol

"We could tell them that we wanted to have another wedding so they could be there!" Eddie excitedly said, bouncing on his heels. "That way, we only have to get married once and our favorite people can all be there!"

"Are you sure you don't want to at least date first? I think being boyfriends would be a great in between step." Richie felt a lot better about the situation after their talk last night, but he still thought that getting married so quickly just because of a stupid thing he said was a dumb idea.

"We are boyfriends," Eddie replied. Noticing Richie's stunned look, he chuckled.

"We didn't talk about that," he said. "I never got to ask you out." 

Eddie smirked, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Richie's neck. "Then ask me."

Richie coughed loudly, sitting up straighter without dislodging Eddie's arms. They were sitting on their couch with Eddie's laptop on the coffee table in front of them.

"Eduardo Kaspbrak-o," he started, winking at Eddie's disturbed face. "Will you go out with me?"

"Go out where? To take out the trash?" Eddie teased, and they both fell into laughter.

"No, dickhead, out for dinner." Eddie shook his head and Richie rolled his eyes. "Eddie, control yourself! And please, be my boyfriend?" He said. 

Eddie smiled, giggles still falling from his lips as he kissed the corner of Richie's mouth. "Of course I will. Now show me what that mouth of yours is good for, other than talking trash."  
-

Richie walked briskly through the cool New York streets, thankful for his long legs and abundance of energy. Eddie was making lunch at their apartment and Richie pretended that he had to run an errand as an excuse for leaving so suddenly. 

Sometime last night, in between watching Eddie sleep on his chest and staring hard at the New York marriage application, Richie'd decided that he wanted to give Eddie a proper proposal. He wanted to start this off right and be the best husband to Eddie that he could possibly be. After all, he loved that tiny ball of rage and anxiety more than anything in the world. 

He planned to take Eddie for dinner that night - their first official date night - and propose there. He just needed a ring. 

It didn't take long for Richie to pick one, once he reached the jewelry shop he always walked past with Beverly on their way to her favorite store. It was a simple silver ring that Richie thought would look gorgeous on Eddie's finger. 

He wasn't sure if Eddie was planning to get him one or not so Richie bought himself a matching ring, just in case. 

With the ring box safely hidden in the pocket of his leather jacket, Richie re-entered their apartment to the smell of pancakes. He cheered happily, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend on the forehead. "Smells great!" He beamed. "House wife looks good on you."

Eddie flipped him off but the smile never left his face. "Can you grab the maple syrup?" He asked, trusting that Richie knew his way around their kitchen since they'd lived in this apartment for nearly three years.

Richie nodded and did as told. The two settled on their couch with plates of pancakes a few minutes later and started to continue watching Richie's latest Netflix special. They'd started a few days prior but still hadn't had time to finish the whole thing.

Of course Richie already knew how it went, but Eddie wanted to see the show for himself, despite him acting like Richie's jokes were physically painful. 

Richie was a semi-famous comedian, which had been a long time coming, honestly. He'd been telling awful jokes and doing terrible impersonations since childhood and Eddie had been lucky - or unlucky - enough to watch as it evolved into Richie's career. And he loved what he did. He loved making people laugh, watching the fond head shakes he got at some of his more inappropriate stories. He especially loved all these things when Eddie, or any of his friends, really, were the ones reacting. 

After all, making people laugh is only fun if the people laughing are ones you care about. 

This also meant that Richie had more than enough money to spend, and he certainly had no hesitations about doing so. Eddie learned this firsthand when Richie brought home a brand new sports car one day. Eddie had since taken over money management for the both of them, in order to keep Richie in check.

Richie smiled as he realized just how domestic they really were. Maybe Eddie was right: they were like a married couple.

"Pause it! Pause it!" Eddie yelled suddenly, pushing his mostly empty plate onto the coffee table and lurching off the couch. "I have to piss!"

Richie paused the show, laughing at his boyfriend. God, he loved that title. He loved his soon-to-be-titles even more. Fiancé. Husband. Richie fucking shivered just thinking it. 

He grabbed his phone quickly and booked a reservation for dinner at the Italian restaurant he knew Eddie loved.

When Eddie returned, now wearing an old sweater of Richie's that ended mid-thigh on him, he sat down half on top of Richie, who shoved his phone in his pocket and grinned. "You're fucking adorable, you know?" He said, wrapping his arms around Eddie's waist. "The cutest boy in the whole damn world. God, I'm so lucky."

Eddie's blush made his freckles stand out a little more. Richie poked at one. 

"I'm pretty lucky to have your stupid face too." Eddie sighed, a fake dreamy look on his face that broke almost instantly at Richie's snort. They dissolved into obnoxious laughter, just as they'd done thousands of times before, but somehow Richie thought this time was the best yet. This time, they were boyfriends. Soon to be finacés. Soon to be husbands. Richie had never been happier in his entire damn life. 

He had never been more sure of something either. 

While he'd originally regretted his word vomit to his friends, he didn't anymore because now he had Eddie, and he would have him for the rest of their lives. Now he could kiss the smaller boy whenever he wanted, with consent of course. He didn't have to hide his feelings or switch his "i love you's" with mom jokes. He could just say it. There was no more doubt and no more hiding. 

It was as scary to Richie as it was freeing.

"Would you have ever told me?" He asked quietly. Eddie's head was on his shoulder now and he could feel every warm exhale of his breath. "If I hadn't said we were married, would you have ever told me how you feel?"

Eddie turned just slightly in his arms with the tiniest smile. "I think so. I always wanted you to know, but I genuinely thought that you did. I would have told you at some point."

"You can tell me now?" Richie was all but whispering, heart slamming against his chest. He was sure Eddie could hear it too. 

"I love you," Eddie whispered back. "Richie Tozier, I'm love with you."

Richie would never get tired of hearing those words fall from Eddie's soft lips.

"I love you too," he replied, smiling. "Always."

Eddie pulled away and scrunched up his nose. "Is that a Harry Potter reference? Oh my fucking God, Richie!" 

Richie couldn't stop laughing and apparently Eddie couldn't stop ranting so he leaned in and kissed him so that they both had to stop. Richie kept giggling into Eddie's mouth but who had to know?

"Sorry." His grin was shit-eating, big front teeth on full display. "I couldn't help myself." At Eddie's raised eyebrow, he added, "Hey, at least it's true! I've loved you for like, 20 years man, and I'm sure I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life."

Eddie smiled back with a quick roll of his eyes. "Who knew you were so sappy!" He nuzzled his nose into the crease of Richie's neck, pressing a gentle kiss there. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"That I'm sappy? Fuck no."

Eddie ignore him. "That you love me."

It took him a moment to dig up the truth. "I'm not sure. I wanted to, but I was so scared Eds. You mean so much to me and I just want you to be happy. I might have, eventually, but I don't know if I would have been brave enough."

Eddie sucked harder at his neck, then pulled away and said, "You're braver than you think."

Richie blinked hard, smiling down at big brown eyes. He loved those eyes, loved the quirk of his mouth and the crease of his eyebrows. He especially loved the scar stretching across Eddie's left cheek from when he'd been stabbed during a break-in at their apartment. 

Richie was asleep when it happened, but woke up in time to call the cops and help Eddie with the blood. It was an awful lot of blood. Eddie was having a panic attack, still in shock, and Richie had said those same words to him. "See, you're braver than you think."

Maybe those words held some truth in them. 

"Maybe bravery can be our always," Richie said slowly, earning him a whack on the arm amidst his obnoxious laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You sappy bastard," Eddie chuckled.
> 
> "It's our first official date! What did you expect of me, Eds?"
> 
> "Less cheese." He deadpanned.

Eddie was thrilled when they pulled up to the Italian restaurant. "I love this place!" He grinned, and the outside lights twinkled in his eyes. 

"I know," Richie replied, holding back the urge to kiss him and instead finding a parking spot. "That's why I brought you here."

"You sappy bastard," Eddie chuckled. 

"It's our first official date! What did you expect of me, Eds?"

"Less cheese." He deadpanned. 

Richie's eyebrows shot up. "But cheese goes so good with my Eddie Spaghetti!" 

The low groan from the passenger seat made Richie smile wider. "Fuck you," Eddie muttered but there was no heat. 

Richie laughed, "You walked right into that one!" and finally parked the car in a decent spot at the back of the lot. 

They headed inside and were seated at a quiet booth less than five minutes later. Richie grinned at Eddie over his menu, the ring box in his pocket feeling heavier as the silence stretched between them. 

He wasn't sure why he was worried. Eddie had already agreed to marrying him and they'd talked extensively about why, and about how much love they shared. 

So at least that saved him from worrying about that, but Richie really wanted this to be perfect. For Eddie's sake. Richie wanted to be the best husband, and that started with having a great proposal. At least, that's what he told himself. 

Richie didn't have many great male role models growing up and he had no idea how to be a good husband. He figured he's just do what he did best: wing it. 

They ordered their meals and started chatting happily. Mostly Eddie did the talking but occasionally Richie would loudly begin a wild story about something and then they's both end up laughing hard enough to earn some dirty looks. Neither of them cared. It was nice.

Once their plates were clean and the waitress had left with the promise of bringing dessert menus back, Richie decided to just go for it. 

He cleared his throat dramatically and chuckled when Eddie's eyes widened. Their hands were already tangled together on top of the table - Richie wasn't sure when that happened, only knew that it felt nice and that he always wanted Eddie's hand there - so Richie squeezed it once. 

With his other hand, he dug around in his pocket, carefully pulling out the ring box. He kept it on his lap, for now, and smiled at the smaller boy. 

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He giggled. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Fuck off Rich," he huffed, the corner of his mouth turned up slightly. 

"Wow, more like, did it hurt when you crawled up from Hell!"

Eddie let out a loud snort, flipping him off. 

"Sorry, I might be a little nervous."

Eddie started to ask why when the waitress returned, cheerfully dropping menus in front of them before leaving again.


End file.
